Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-25221626-20140822015530/@comment-118.68.76.178-20140908051931
Meh, you are beyond save. You keep coming back to the point "because Material Burst cannot be used in 1 v 1" and because "I add it in into equation" it means she would push him to use it. You keep coming back to this point because that's the only point to back you up this whole discussion and to be frank it's flawed beyond believe, I don't even care about your other points because you're already too wrong and not even realize it but I'm gonna break your core statement right here, which is still a re-type mostly by the way. You ASSUME Material Burst cannot be used in 1 v 1. No, it can. 1 vs 1 happens everywhere, in mock battle room - a situation you're so fond off, and on real battle field. It's not that rare for 1 vs 1 to occurs on battlefield because if you have 2 powerful characters, they will most likely wipe everyone else out before going head to head, it happens, a lot, especially in Japanese novel because all the side characters will leave the stage and just watch the big guys duke it out. In any other situation aside your ridiculous mock battle space, Material Burst is usable without mutual damage. Why? Because he can use it. Duh, is that simple logic even work to you? I add Material Burst into discussion because YOU ASSUME HE CAN"T WIN OTHER WAY which is wrong. He can always strip off her Parade going straight on and slowly snipe her with Mist Dispersion. Of course he will suffers some damage during all that but the end result is he will own her. Metal Burst hit, he may not die because he can dodge, we have been shown this, and Regrow, Metal Burst doesn't always guarantee a one-hit-kill because it's physical damage which gives Regrow the advantage. But on the other hand if Mist Dispersion hits, she dies because that's nano-structural damage. I add this because you just don't seem to take in the logic he's already beaten her going head straight many times,which you disregard completely, I am trying to show you he will owns her no matter what situation it is. "Stronger" is a very subjective term. She may be faster than him in casting complexity spells but other than that he is overal stronger than her. You said she owns him because she has better spell and casting speed. In terms of speed, his speed for innate spell rival her, if not faster, it has not compared them directly in the novel but it's always hinted his Mist Dispersion speed is ridiculously fast, and in terms of spell power, Material Burst > Heavy Metal Burst + Parade hands down. You just seem to not understand these facts. And this may answer your question @LSirLancelotDuLacl, we know that Regrow gives Shiba pain if he regrow another person, their pain will transfer to him but if he regrow a thing or himself, it doesn't. Because it wouldn't make any sense to Shiba to have more pain if he were to regrow himself in oppose to regrow another person which is not his body, and if he regrow a thing, they don't have pain. Well, it's not particularly stated in the novel yet but I think that's how it works; otherwise it's kinda bizare to feel pain twice, one when he's hit and one as he regrow himself.